


"My Immortal" (A Loki'd rewrite of "My Immortal" by Evanescence)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Odes to Loki [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Song rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's kinda feelsy. You've been warned! Set in the "Thor: The Dark World" universe.</p><p>(A rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLxunzXXl6U">My Immortal</a>" by Evanescence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Immortal" (A Loki'd rewrite of "My Immortal" by Evanescence)

I know you're tired of being here  
Locked in the realm that caused your childhood fears  
But I'll never leave  
Even if you command me to leave  
My love for you lingers here  
And I won't leave you alone

Your wounds I'd try to heal  
Your pain I'd try to steal  
The things that revenge could not erase

CHORUS:  
When you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears  
You held my hand for all of these years  
You'll always have  
All of me

You always captivate me  
With the magic that you wield  
I'm gladly bound to a lifetime by your side  
Your face it haunts  
My dreams when I'm alone  
Your voice it makes me want  
To steal you, bring you home

Your wounds I'd try to heal  
Your pain I'd try to steal  
The things that revenge could not erase

When you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears  
You held my hand for all of these years  
You'll always have  
All of me

I cried so many nights when I found you were gone  
Your love is still with me  
Even though I spend my nights all alone

When you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears  
You held my hand for all of these years  
You'll always have  
All of meeeee, ohh  
Meeeee, ohh  
Meeeee, ohh  
Meeeee, ohh


End file.
